sims_survivor_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Jackson
Faith Jackson is known for competing in Survivor: Africa. Faith is known for being supposedly weak in challenges. She didn't try to form any alliances nor did she try to help out around camp. After a tribe switch, her tribemate Garrett Klein formed a pact with the other two contestants. This led to her elimination on Day 15. Profile Faith was born in Hawaii to parents who would work everyday. She would either be left with a babysitter or be invited to her friends house while her parents worked. Her mother died in a car crash when Faith was nine which made Faith feel terrible for not spending more time with her. Faith went to college and got her bachelors degree. Currently single, Faith lives in Pearl City, Hawaii as a swimming instructor for kids. Survivor Faith was put on the Samburu tribe, and was seen as a happy-go-lucky person. Alejandro Garcia was leading the tribe to camp in the wrong direction, which annoyed Faith. After arriving to camp, Faith noticed that Terra Hastle was working really hard around camp, which Faith admired. During the first immunity challenge, Faith was lagging behind along with Francine Sector. Nonetheless, Samburu managed to win immunity, granting Faith three more days. On Day 4, Faith noticed that Terra was slowing down on work and got concerned. She seemed sick and tended to Terra's aid. After losing the next immunity challenge, either Terra or Francine were going home. Terra because of her sickness, and Francine because of her weakness in challenges. Faith voted against Alejandro, but her friend Terra was voted out due to her health. Shortly after, Faith was seen as a target due to not involving herself more with the tribe. After losing the immunity challenge once again, Alejandro was campaigning for her elimination, while Faith was campaigning for his elimination because of his lack of socialization. At tribal council, Faith was spared, and Alejandro was unanimously voted out. Over the next few days, Faith was hoping to redeem herself by helping around camp and taking the immunity challenges more seriously. This paid off as her work ethic around camp was appreciated; she even led the team to victory at the next immunity challenge. After a while, Faith felt in a very comfortable position and didn't even think she would be getting eliminated anytime soon. On Day 13, there was a surprise tribe switch. Two members from each team, one boy and one girl, would be switched to the opposing tribe. Samburu lost Francine and Matthew Laken, and gained Kim Trejo and Landon Adams. Faith also stayed at Samburu with Garrett. Faith grew fond of Kim and Landon, but still thought it was two tribes in one. After losing the immunity challenge, Faith went to Garrett and asked to vote out Kim, who she saw as a threat. Garrett said he would, but Faith didn't know that he made a pact with Kim and Landon against Faith. At tribal council, Faith's game came to an end as she was unanimously voted out. Post-Survivor *Faith now works as an activist. She was inspired to become one while in Africa. Trivia *Faith is the only contestant to cast a vote against Alejandro Garcia more than once. *Faith and Kim Trejo are the first female contestants with dyed hair. *Faith is the first contestant voted out after a tribe switch. *Faith is the youngest female contestant originally from Samburu. Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Africa Contestants Category:Samburu Tribe Category:8th Place Category:Survivor: Africa